The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser drive circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor laser drive circuit that modulates the value of optical output of a semiconductor laser in accordance with an externally provided modulation signal and controls the value of optical output of a semiconductor laser drive circuit based on an externally provided control command.